How to Fix Someone You Love
by LitBlueEyed
Summary: Ill: her super strength dwindling, her flight failing, and her starbolts fading. Confused and scared Starfire finds herself, her friends ready to shake this from the one they love most. "Robin rose to his feet, unraveling a hand to meet her. 'Maybe, we can fix this... together. Will you take my hand' Rosy in her cheeks, a hesitant nod shook as her palm placed itself in his."
1. A Problem

**Author's Note:** This is a quick, little chapter story I wanted to write, honoring the relationship between Robin, Starfire, and the rest of the Titans. I love writing and emphisizing how close they are to each other! So, like always, its an honor. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

"S-Star? The boy pressed an ear to the door, his weight shifted upon the steel his hand slid down. "Are… Are you in there?" The others crowded behind, peaking around his frame and at the door shut to keep out. They gawked to another in confusion… in concern for their friend. Raven, her arms crossed, her brows pushed upwards, Beast Boy, his shoulders hunched, his head tilted, and Cyborg, one arm locked around his torso, the other upon the wall separating him from his friend.

"Please, friends. I wish to be alone."

"In the bathroom?" Glancing back to his friends, he stretched his mouth askew to question. He pivoted back to the door, placing his voice to penetrate the chrome, "B-but, Starfire, it's been three hours."

"Yes, 'the thinking' is good in here."

His eyes beneath his mask widened as he drew his head from the chrome, hesitating to turn back to his friends who waited anxiously upon his call. The lingered forward. With the wrinkle of his nose and a subtle glance to his friends, Robin blinked for a gesture to replace words and they shuffled away, Cyborg, coughing to diffuse and disguise their quick waddling from the premises. A Robin, his eyes rolling back against the bathroom, was left at its door, pushing two subtle knocks upon the chrome.

"Hey Star? Don't worry it's just you and me right now. What's going on?"

He hesitantly placed his hand upon the silver knob, rattling it loosely: it was unlocked.

"Will you let me in?"

No response. Nothing but a whispered breath and a light whimper.

With a push of the door, she made no protest, but ducked her head in where she was, her eyes focused upon her bare feet tucked in front of her. With the swish of the curtains, light poured in, her eclipsed by the shadow of her best friend. Her arms locked around her bare shins, her head placed upon her knees, she did not meet his gaze.

"Uh, Starfire, is there a reason why you're just sitting in the bathtub?"

Murmuring, "Beast Boy said to me this was his favorite place to do 'the thinking.'

Her tucked his lip and tilted his head, trying to meet the contact of the girl who crunched herself into the tub. With a breath, he encouraged a leg to swing over the rim, then the other. He fastened himself next to her, feeling the gnawing of the tub's cold base. After a fidget or two, he found himself still, staring to the girl whose gaze aimlessly fell onto her shoulders, hunched in front.

"Starfire…" He began, his shoulder brushing against hers. "I-I'm worried. You haven't been yourself lately."

No response, just the pulsing of a tear wanting to stream.

"Please, Starfire… Talk to me."

Stiff and hesitant, she pivoted to meet him, her eyes sliding to the tiny crack of acrylic that lie between them.

"I-I do not know where to begin, Robin."

He nodded, tucked his chin, and inched a bit closer. Her gaze fluttered hesitantly to find the childlike warmth he ever so often expressed with a single glance. Against his, her eyes trembled violently, knocking the damn that sealed her words, it to break violently.

"Oh Robin! I am not myself… I feel so strange! I-I do not think… I cannot… I-I think, Robin, I am unwell, 'the sick.' I feel so weak! Exerting strength is very painful! I fly with great difficulty! And look!" She chucked a hand that only sparked with a green static. "Starbolts… I cannot make them anymore!" Her arms flung back to her cheeks, to hide a stream tears that summon a hiccup. Her muffling, Robin unhinged his mouth in concern for his dear friend, pushed closer, murmured a thing or two, pulled her hands from her face, and grasped them tightly. Blush arose in both kids.

His hands unfolded to reveals hers placed on top. "Try now."

"B-But Robin-"

"You won't hurt me. Try."

With her grunt, a pulsing green spark blew from her palms, he to feel the light warmth seeping from her fingertips.

"See! That was better!" With a stir of her hands, he loosened his grip to let hers slip back to her sides.

"…I do not know, Robin… In combat, I cannot assist the others and you to victory. Perhaps, my time with Titans is closing to an end. "

"Don't you say that… please…Maybe you just need a little air…A break maybe."

"I am afraid that ' the breaking' is all I have been doing, Robin. Criminal violence has been dwindling these past few weeks."

"We'll…" His legs crossed, he stretched his torso around in a slow circle in a boyish manner. "Maybe you need the opposite of a break."

She brushed her forearm across her face gently to wipe a tear, "What do you mean?"

He rose to his feet, above the tub, unraveling a hand to meet her. "Maybe, we can fix this. Will you take my hand?"

Rosy in her cheeks, a hesitant nod shook as her palm placed itself in his.


	2. Phase One: Strength

"Okay! Square one: Super alien strength!"

"Robin… I do not understand what this is going to do."

"Trust us, Starfire." A Raven sounded at her side.

Brushing against his friend, a green boy chimed, "Yeah! Then your super strength will come back in no time."

"Okay, according to my monitors, sun will peak in three… two… one…"

With a graceful step beneath the gray clouds, toppling above in weightless air, the sun of blistering light casted forth her arms of orangey hues, caressing all of Jump with vivid glow. In silhouettes, five stood upon the roof of their tower, facing the light—four pairs of eyes upon the one.

The fading light flickered violently upon her. The wind fiddled their wispy hands through the girl's long auburn hair, stroking it softly in the rush. Her face glowed in the warmth of the sun, but her expression remained still as the light flickered upon her green irises that trembled through its weaknesses. She opened her arms to the light to find its kiss slightly penetrating a core.

"Star?" Robin inched a bit closer. "How do you feel?"

"It is beautiful, is it not?" She took her gaze from the collision of beautiful light. "I feel… oh I do not know the word."

"Glorious?" Cyborg raised to a hopeful tone, complemented by a grin.

"I am afraid not, friend." She closed and folded, letting the light slip beneath the bay's end in the horizon. She spun back to her friends. "However, I feel a pulse. I feel 'the little bit' of stronger."

"Here, try this!" Upon Robin's queue, Beast shifted into a rather large dog. The boy wonder hefted the green animal into his arms, placing it in hers. With her grunts and repeated breaths, the dog rose to the air supported by strength beneath, exerting with each moment.

"I can handle more Beast Boy," she called under his weight.

Suddenly, he sprouted into a horse, careful of the girl's quaking.

"More Starfire?" Cyborg called.

"Yes! I can feel the strength rising!"

Last level: the boy spurted into an elephant, large, round, and hefty.

Under the massive weight she began to choke.

Robin cried out, "That's enough B!"  
On the verge of breaking, she released her friend into the air who shifted into a bird, perching itself upon the massive shoulder of his robotic friend. A boy sprouted back into his human form, still perched upon Cyborg's shoulder. They looked to her, concerned. She panted heavily, her knees threatening to collapse then and there.

"Don't Tamaraneans get stronger of light?"

Raven's tone was dry. "Sh! Ruining the moment."

Robin stepped tenderly to her, placing a hand upon her shoulder, quivering as she took in breaths. "You did great, Star!"

"I" She breathed. "Thank you." Another breath. "Friends."

" I think that concludes phase one. Call it a day?"

"Yes, I think so." A slight giggle lit the surroundings. Her palm brushed her chin. "Perhaps some of the 'vegatable-ing' on the couch would be most satisfying."

Cyborg whirled around, tossing his friend back to the floor, "you heard the girl." And the rest followed—one to glance behind and fix his eyes upon the girl who stumbled painfully to keep up the pace of her friends. With a subtle grin, Robin placed a gentle right hand upon her right side of her waist, whirled around to her other side, and raised her left arm behind his neck and around his shoulders. He held her arm there. He shifted her weight onto him and with a warm grin upon her, she smiled back, blush spurting into her cheeks. Him locked around her, they walked on from the fading of lights.


	3. Phase Two: Flight

"Hey Cyborg!" What's our speed?"

"Exactly thirty miles per hour."

"Okay, that's great! Slow it down by five and we should be good!"

"Beast Boy? Raven? Can you unfasten the hood?"

Cyborg chimed back in from the driver's seat. "And you better not break it!"

Unraveling, the T-Car's roof shifted to reveal the blue sky gallantly spanning above them. Starfire peaked from the shoulder of her friend, Raven, observing the heavens—clear and open: perfect for flying. She took a deep breath.

"K." Raven fidgeted, calling to the front where Robin looked back from. "Just make sure there are no cops."

"Robin? Are you sure about this?"

"Defiantly!" Nudging, his seatbelt plastered him to his chair. With a click, it recoiled back. "Beast Boy, switch seats with me!"

"You got it captain!" Shifting into a green rat, the boy leapt under and to the front seat, shifting back when seated in place, next to him was a Cyborg, one hand on the wheel. Robin swung his legs between the two front seats, perching a squat next to Starfire who sat in the middle of him and Raven.

He gathered her hands. "Are you ready?"

"Well" She glanced back and warily scanned the span of blue, its wind that gently tousled her hair calling her back into the skies.

"Remember, what you told me, Starfire." Raven sounded next to her, "Think happy thoughts…. Flowers….laughter of children and what not."

Amused, she giggled then took in a big breath. She released and let the images of her friends consume her. With a peak, she looked back to Robin with a determined grin.

Smiling, he lifted her from seat. "Here we go!" Their torsos collided with the rush of the wind. "Hold on to me tight, okay?"

With a release of caution, she grasped his hands tightly, he to feel an alien strength returning once again. She shut her eyes and he held tighter, feeling her weight shift into the air. Cheering, he found his friend sailing alongside the car, her two hands still locked on to him within it.

"Ha-ha! Star! Star! See for yourself!"

"Friends! Friends! I am flying! I am flying!"

"Well alright!"

A burst of cheers erupted throughout the car—all fixed on their friend laughing in wind that supported her...smiling at the boy who did so too.

Cyborg fixed his eyes back onto the open road. "Okay, team! Should we kick it into forty?"

"Your call Star!" Beast Boy glanced back.

Her hesitant, a gust of the wind blew her askew, causing her to quiver violently, clenching Robin who held her afloat. He rose and fastened his grip upon her elbows. "Don't worry! I've got you!"

Nodding, she smiled to the tangible spawn of encouragement. "Yes, let us 'do it.'"

The car gave a slight acceleration, sparking such joy in the girl. No pain touched her. Nothing but laughter escaped from her lips, wide with a beaming smile. Robin, his friend in such joy, beam so brightly! He looked to the pink in her cheeks, the rushing of her long read hair, and the glow of her skin that had returned! He could not help but to blush vividly. The others smirked.

"Mwah!" Beast Boy jolted from his sprawl, "Cops! Cops! We got cops in distance!"

Raven perched forward, eyes wide "Oh boy…This is going to get interesting."

"Okay Star!" Robin pushed his voice against the wind. "Phase two complete?!"

"I think you have to let go!"

"You think you can do this?"

With a grinning nod, she felt his grip around her elbows loosen and slide until only a touch of a fingerprint could be felt. "Okay! One… Two… Three!"

Release! Robin beckoned back, watching the girl soar into the sky! The others glanced back, marveling at the free-spirited circles she danced around in the skies. They cheered, swinging their arms to the air, and clapping as beloved friends do. Robin fell back, tucking himself and her inside the car in a nick of time.

"Hey Cyborg!" he called, re-fixing himself upon the seat. "Pull over for a minute!"

The car maneuvered to the side of the road, pulling itself into a stop. A Robin launched himself from the rim and leapt onto the pavement below, followed by the other three, all hurrying to watch their friend. Robin cupped his hands to magnify his voice to the heavens were a beautiful girl twirled in flight "Starfire! That was amazing! Phase Two Complete!"


	4. Phase Three: Starbolts

"Robin! Why do I have to be the target?!"

"Yes, Robin? I am not comfortable with this!" Face to face, Beast Boy and Starfire stood across the gym from another, her palm hesitantly raised to the air unwilling to ignite a disk of green starlight. Beast Boy clung to the wall, panting heavily in utter terror.

Raven gave a sinister snicker. "Best idea so far."

"Well… You're the one who volunteered!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW I WOULD BE FIRED AT!"

"Oh come one B.B!" Cyborg laughed hysterically. "You have a special suit! Live a little!"

"That's the point! I wanna live!"

Sheepishly, the girl spun to meet her friends, her hands pulled to her chest. "Friends… I do not think I can even produce a starbolt."

His arms swinging to the air, Beast Boy collapsed in relief.

Locked upon her gaze, Robin thought for a moment, casually rubbing his chin. He arose from the group, studying her palms carefully. Righteous fury, eh?

"Okay, Starfire."

"Please don't make me hurt friend, Beast Boy."

"You won't hurt him…yet" He assured with a smile, ignoring the violent protesting of a green boy, strapped in cushions, kitchen mittens, and tin foil, behind him. "Team? Come over here. B, you stay there!"

"AWH MAN!"

"Oh, come on! I have a better idea!"

"Oh! Glorious!" Starfire rejoiced in relief. The remaining three crowded behind her.

Bringing comfort, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "This might be harder though, Star."

Her green eyes widened, her voice dwindled, pushing out an innocent tone, "What do you mean?"

"I want you to picture something for me… Turn to Beast Boy." Nodding with innocence, she glanced back to her dear friend against the wall, his eyes wide and bright—his childlike innocence overflowing from his gaze. "Close your eyes. Now, pretend the Brotherhood of Evil has returned and Beast Boy is the one they're targeting."

Slowly, the image of The Brain, Mallah, and Madam Rouge seeped into her mind, the gym becoming a cruel prison chamber for her friends. "Beast Boy is running and running to find us! He can't though! Yelling your name aloud, he's crying."

Starfire shook her head violently, the sound of his voice yelling in her memory, killing her.

"They see him. They smirk. They lunge, and…"

Her eyes shot open! She punched a defiant arm to the air, blasting forth a starbolt that kissed the wall! Beast Boy quivered and peaked from his hands, his eyes catching the burn marks of wall, smoking in defeat.

She murmured, her voice weak, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy… That wasn't a strong enough bolt to save you."

A cheer broke throughout the gym. "Ha-ha! Are you kidding? I'm alive!

A smile and giggle broke from the girl much to Robin's joy, "Up for a few more?"

"Um…Perhaps?"

"I'll go." Cyborg volunteered, marching to the wall to replace Beast Boy. The metallic boy took his place and stared to Starfire, his gaze strong and dependent upon his friend, a strong light from above, highlighting his face of such warmth.

Next to her, Robin's voice sounded once more, "Brother Blood has returned, ready to take out Cyborg while he's on his knees. By me, he slips by, Beast Boy cannot catch him, and Raven's dark shot of energy missed. Whirling a double ended, electric prong, he counts his seconds before slashing… One… Two… Three…"

"Please no!" A starbolt erupted from the fingertips of the yelling girl, sending lime lights to the nearby wall! With a recoil, another hand swept across her form, blasting another to the wall! She paused and panted heavily!

Cyborg whirled around to the smoke and pumped a fist to the air, his grin wide…contagious! "I think ya got 'em girl!"

"They're getting stronger." Robin noted.

"It's my turn," Raven stepped in to replace. Facing the wall, she cryptically glanced over her shoulder, then to whirl around to face her friend. She let her emotion fall, her brows heavy, her lips tucked in, and her eyes squinting in the blister of the above light.

"Hell found her once. Hell found her again." Robin began as Starfire choked back a tear. "He gnaws at her inside, threatening to drag her back down! Away from us, he threatens to pull her. She fights and fights and fights, calling our names! His grip is strong! 'Beast Boy!' she calls. 'Robin!' she calls, 'Cyborg!,' she screams, 'Starfire!'"

*BOOM!*

Several blasts hit the wall, her yelling hysterically, punching her evil father away from her imagination, sparing her friend! Whirling back and forth, she pacified herself at the soothing of Raven's ever so sacred smile. The girl crossed her arms, proud.

She panted back down, buckling her arms to her sides. She looked to Robin fearfully, "Let us stop."

Cyborg emerged from the group, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think we have one more friend to save, Starfire."

The three parted to reveal Robin, gazing to her ever so kindly. She cupped her hands around her still mouth, hesitantly shaking her head. "Robin, I do not wish to see Slade return."

He reached out and unraveled his palm. His voice was calm, "Will you trust me?"

Stiff and quivering, she grasped his palm that waited for hers. He locked a grip upon hers and then loosened to fall back to the wall much to her fear. From the wall, he turned to her. He stood straight, tall, exposing his core—his heart—his weak spot. With a smooth gesture, he drew up his arm, brushed across his face, grabbed the rim of the black mask, and peeled it off gently. His gaze, unleashed and so, so beautiful glossed against hers who trembled. With the flick of a wrist, his mask fell to the ground. Ever so rarely he did this.

His voice was solemn…steady. "Starfire… We are standing like we did three years ago on top of Wayne's Industries… Stalemate. You hover in the air, unleashing that glare of anger, confusion, fear, and pain, one bolt flashing at me. I tremble weak, lifting my ray to meet yours."

A tear seeped from Starfire who stood strong.

"Now, let me rewrite a bit. Slade appears aside of me, violently pushing the death trap, strapped around my arm, to you and I desperately try to get away. I beckon, I break…I cannot win… I-"

She struck to strides to the ground! She whirled her arms and thrusted such strength to the wall's direction. Upon seconds, count, a ball of green blasted, tumble over itself like a wave, ran with mass, and unleashed itself, hurdling into the wall, blasting open upon impact! The team ran, jumped, and ducked for cover. Seconds passed. When the smoke shrouded away, a massive hole was left in the wall and a girl was upon her knees.

"I could not let you finish that one, Robin."

Wide-eyed, he looked to her, looking more like the Starfire he knew. A smile burned brightly and he hurried to her, lassoed his arms around her, spinning her in the air. "Ha-ha! You saved me, Star." The rest of the team followed, engulfing their dear friend in various hugs.

Cyborg eyed the wall, "Yeah… Not fixing that."


	5. Climax in Combat

"Starfire?" Robin stopped the girl in the hallway, she now dressed in clean cut purple uniform, ready for combat. With his hand wrapped around her wrist, she stopped, and happily turned to him, she to provoke a beaming smile, "I just wanted to say I'm... I am so of you and…"

She embraced him in, yes, a bone crushing hug, spinning the boy in circles like a rag doll. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Robin!" She let him down to only embrace him once more. Happily, her let his arms fall upon and wrap around her back—the other snickered in the background.

She twirled joyously to meet them. "Friends! I cannot thank you enough! I feel like Starfire once more!"

Suddenly, red lights flashed! The alarm sounded! Their communicators beeped! As a unit, they glanced around the room in shock.

Beast Boy peered to his friends. "Wow… It's been days since our last mission."

Robin fastened a fist to a palm, "Up for a little rough-housing team?" He grinned maliciously. "I've been dying to say it… TITANS GO!"

Five sprang into action! Raven drew up her hands, whirled them in a circle, and locked her fists to form a dark plate to rise beneath her. She shot to the distance followed by a green pterodactyl, Cyborg fastened around its clutched foot. With the spark of green flooding from her eyes, Starfire, whirled around, took flight, lassoed an arm to the Boy Wonder, and pulled him into the air! The two shot to the distance on the tails of their friends, bounded for Jump's main square! His hands locked around her elbows, Robin looked up at the girl, strong and determined faced, defying the push of gravity. "Star? Are you sure you are ready for this?"

As they neared the square, she glanced down with an assuring smile, "It is only the Doctor Light, correct?" She lifted him to meet his gaze, directly.

"I suppose you're right. Just…Please take it easy!"

"You have my word, Robi—ah!"

A bolt of light shot from the ground, striking the girl from the sky! Robin fell first, hit the ground, and bared the harsh bite of the concrete. His arm screamed out, blood seeping onto the pavement. At Starfire's fall, he screamed aloud, she rolled to eventually stop, her body overturned from him. Pain swirled inside as she struggled to arise. Robin outstretched his arms, hooked her around the waist, and hurried to pull her to him and up from the ground. The both squirmed to break the grip the ground had on them.

"Well that did not last long!"

"Are you okay?!"

**"ROBIN! STARFIRE! LOOK OUT!" **

She wheeled around, eyes wide, the light of the descending wall of blistering beams violently flashing upon the glare of her eyes. Pulse! She stuck Robin from the way, causing them to tumble from a near death. He whipped around her, pulled her onto his shoulders, lunging back. A Doctor Light stood upon the steps of city hall, a robot monster, blasting daggers of static their direction! His eyes grew wide! He hooked the girl who held on tight around the waist and swung her out of the fire's path, both heroes sliding across the rigid bite of the concreted pavement! Behind a car, they ducked! For a moment, he found himself upon the girl, his strong arms around her frame. Gently, he fixed her back upon her knees. A wave of Titans jetted over them! Raven fired spurts of black energy, dissolved by a blast of the sneering Doctor Light and his pet beside him. Beast Boy launched his friend to the criminal's position, Cyborg descending punch to miss by inches! Beast Boy flipped back, formed into a cheetah, racing to the yellow-steeled man. A super powered punch of the man launched him back, sliding across the rough lick of pavement. Woozy, he shook his head, "…okay… I think he's gotten stronger…"

Behind the car, Starfire shook the dust from her face and with severe amounts of building pain, flipped back into action, only to be lassoed back by Robin.

"Starfire! Fly home! Now!"

"Not while my friends are in danger!"

He paused for a moment, then grunted. "You're hurt!"

"I will be okay, Robin!"

He took a breath, his gaze pulsing with worry. Her arms and thighs were bloody and beaten; however, in her eyes, the same innocent expression upheld, breaking his stubbornness every so quickly. "Fine…" He breathed to find peace, then looked back to her, "Attack form six!"

With a whirl, the two rose from the rubble and crunched back to back, buckling their hands in each other's. She faced the car, drew up a breath, beckoned to the support of Robin's back, kicked up the mighty metal contraption, launching it from the two! Oh how much it hurt! She flung herself in the air! "Attack form three!" Robin cried out in the yelling and shouting of the moment.

She whirled the boy, launching him to the eastern pillar of the major's building. At the contact of the marble, he flung himself to and fro, pouncing down on the man who shot repeatedly at his friends. A steel-toed boot inserted itself into the criminal's back who tossed down the steps, summersaulting over himself. Cyborg dove for the man of yellows as Starfire soared to recover Beast Boy still upon the ground. Doctor Light recovered himself, blasted Cyborg's chest, laughing maliciously. He flung and hit the distant ground ever so violently!

"Cyborg!" With a gasp, Starfire noticed the trigger in his palm, her eyes darting to the robot Robin was attempting ever so desperately to disable. A Raven's blast knocked the criminal, consuming him in such darkness. The remote flew from his hands and Starfire drove herself to be its catcher. Doctor Light slammed the empath, swinging her by the cape, launching her in the ground. The pain in her head rioting, Raven could not help but to just lie for a moment. His eyes locked to Starfire, limply retrieving the remote, and suddenly, his mass of metal kicked her against the bite of pavement. The more and more her vision faded, the more and more she fought against the grave that held her down. The man tumbled through the air, regain stance, and gallantly retrieve his remote. With a still movement, he whipped around to the girl, quivering upon the ground, revealing the blood searing from her mid-drift. Desperately, she heaved her arm to the hair, unleashed emotion, and… green static! Only green static! She gasped, her eyes wide at the man descending upon her.

"Hmmm…" Doctor Light stepped to her, snickering maliciously. He took to the ground, clenched Starfire's neck, and slowly raised her to the air. "Well if it isn't my most favorite team of super heroes. The Teen Titans."

She squirmed violently, choking at his furious grip locked around her neck!

A horrified expression broke from Robin, dodging the blows of the robot. "STARFIRE! STARBOLTS!"  
Hesitantly, the blood in her veins bursting to break loose, she lifted a hand to his chest and summoned forth rounds of emotion! Nothing but static! He strength drained, her body weighed, and she fell to the floor at his release, her energy escaping her body. Super Strength? No. Flying, she could not! Starbolts… gone!

All was going black: the image of a boy, dodging the waves of light daggers, eclipsed by the broad chest of the man, began to fade. She squinted, desperate to regain focus.

"Whoopsies…" The Doctor laughed, "Looks like somebody's broken!" He lowered an arm, rioting his electric static ready to fire and aimed it to her. "Don't worry… I'll put you out of your misery." She gasped and gawked back to him.

*BOOM!*

The flash struck the ground next to her! A miss? The criminal went diving for the pavement, his face to feel its wrath, and Robin stood in his place. In the collision of bursting lights, he swung the girl upon his shoulder and darted for the other three, recovering from their marks. A sudden huddle formed. "I need to get her home!"

Another blast fired, knocking the five from another! Robin gripped the girl desperately as they tumbled once more, her arms fastened themselves around his back, never to break from her grip. Finally they slide to a stop and looked up: under the car once more they were. They positioned themselves into defense, some to buckle their hands to protect the crowns of their heads. From overturned cars, the other three yelled back to them. Light pounded at the five who ducked for cover.

"Starfire!" Robin roared against the blasts. "What happened back there?"

"I do not know!" She hiccupped, overwhelmed, scared, and suppressed upon her knees. "Robin! My powers! I cannot feel them!"

"Cyborg? Can you fire a blast? Diversion?!"

"I took a hit to my energy booster! Not so powerful at the moment!"

"Damn! Starbolts could really help now!" Beast Boy shouted, peaked from the car, and ducked at the sling of a bolt. "Wha! That was close!"

Robin yelled against the open fire, "She can't! The feeling is back! I need to get her home!"

"Robin! I think! You two won't be able to get away with the robot on the loose!"

Raven yelled from her pit, "Robin! Any more ideas?! A phase four?!"

For a moment, he thought letting the idea swell inside his mind, spurting laces of red to his cheeks. "Just one! Not sure if you'll like it though, Star!"

"What do you mean?"

Cyborg roared to be heard, "It is worth the shot!"

Innocently, Starfire turned to him, her arms weakly upholding the car. Her mouth unhinged in despair. He faced her intently, his panting racing his heartbeat. His shoulder hunched over, rolling with each breath, and his bloody knees licked the ground tenderly. She beckoned innocently.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"DO YOU TRUST ME?"

She nooded violently, "Yes! Yes, I do!" She folded, desperately upholding her torso from falling from the ground. Her eyes beat against him. He pressed forward, slowly wrapped an arm around her back, and gazed to her with a determined, yet scared, emotion. She tilted her head to question. A gasp! Her eyes went wide as the boy pushed lips against hers!

"Ehm…" Cyborg twiddled his thumbs awkwardly. "Didn't expect that one…" The others stared in utter shock.

His eyes clenched tight, he pushed forward onto her, clasping his gloved hands upon her cheeks. Swooning in the moment, the kiss took her. She sealed her eyes, her cheeks burned with sweltering heat. Against his lips, strength poured into her body, inspiration to fly, and the ability to flight! Pulse by growing pulse, a light burned and overflowed, Robin to feel it radiating from her lips.

*BOOM!*

"Come out, come out, Titans.

*BOOM!*

"Awh, Titans. Doctor Light will only kill you."

Suddenly, lime disks of starlight blew from the car before the criminal and a girl triumphantly took to the air, her eyes and fists glowing in green brilliance! "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!" She whirled her hands, shot the man, socked a green-radiated blow to his armor, lunching him into his contraption. "I am sorry for this!" She tossed him like a rag-doll with the super strength to her friends. They leapt out of the car's protection, the four pinning him to the ground furiously.

Starfire took to the contraption, absorbing each of its blows, unleashed a grunt, whirled a starbolt that tumbled over itself like a wave, and slammed it to the metallic pet! Her friends, Doctor Light whimpering beneath their weight, watched with pride. An explosion sounded! A girl in purple, bloody, bruised, and beaten, arose from the smoke, peering away to reveal the contraption dead on its side.

"MY PET! THAT COST ME TWO MIL!"

"Oh come on!" Cyborg teased. "Where you do have a million? Everyone knows you stole it!"

Beast Boy seethed. "You're lucky we don't unleash Raven onto you."

His eyes wide, he turned to his the empath, smirking maliciously. "Oh, hello miss…" He panicked and gulped violently. "Nice to see you again."

Cyborg turned from the two heroes and villain to see a Robin gazing to the girl, a smile beaming her direction and rosiness splashed across his cheeks. He elbowed and spurred him forward. "Hey Robin." He caught him attention, "Go get her, tiger."


	6. A Conclusion to a New Beginning

"Guys? Two subtle knocks slung to the door where a boy pressed his back against, hopelessly waiting for it to reopen. He slid down to meet the carpet, directing his voice to the four inside. "Can I please come in now?"

A muffled voice snickered from inside. "I dunno." It was masculine. "What do you think Raven?"

"Oh quiet. We've kept the Boy Wonder waiting for too long."

Robin groaned, slinging his head to his shoulders in defeat. "Yeah, yeah, you guys are hilarious."

The door slid open, revealing three smirking decked out in spandex. Caught off guard, he hurried to stand. "H-How is she?"

"She's fine. Raven did a few healing spurts to take away the cuts and bruises." Cyborg gestured to the empath, "Just needs some sleep is all."

With a choke of laughter, they stood as a wall for Raven to part for her masked friend. "Alright, guys. Let's give the two a moment." With two hands, she pushed Cyborg and Beast Boy down the hallway, the green boy only to nudge the Boy Wonder for 'brotherly support.'

Robin stepped into the medical room and turned back to gently close the door, his eyes carefully fixed upon the girl who slept upon the mix of pillows. A smile sprouted. Quietly, he made his way to her bedside and sat himself in a chair, overlooking her face that fluttered in peace. Her eyes flickered to an open, seeing such a beautiful boy materialize above.

"So… that was it, then?" He smiled.

She giggled, hushed and beaming. "What do you mean, Robin?"

He maneuvered, placing himself upon her bedside, guiding right arm to the where her left shoulder met the sheets. His eyes flooded to his hip, hiding the blush that brushed across his cheeks. "I think I figured it out, Star." He began, his voice hesitant and kind. "I didn't realize this then, but in the bathtub…"

Her eyes widened, "My bolt grew stronger when you took my hand."

"When I took your weight upon mine on the roof…"

"It became much easier for me to walk…to lift…."

He took her hands, gazing down at her intently, "Flying…"

"It did not hurt when you helped."

"When I stood before you in the gym…"

"My starlight revived to its original power."

"It took well deserved days, Star… Relearning those abilities." He drew nearer, hesitant and a little scared. His arms rested, outlining her frame. His voice shook-intent and strong, "B-But when I kissed you."

Her brilliant green eyes glossed, "Within seconds, everything came back."

They embraced another, her arms wrapping under his and his to wrap around her frame. For moments, they let the embrace sweep them. Drawing apart carefully, their foreheads rested against another's, eyes sealed gently. He caressed her cheeks, their lips ever so close. He blushed once more. Contagious, it spread to her, the pink dancing upon the framing of her face. Her eyes slide upward to find his.

"Starfire?" He slipped a hand to back of her neck innocently.

Swooning, she murmured.

"I-I think I know a-a way to get you out of the-the medical room." His eyes peered open, hesitantly, to find her. "Do you trust me?"

She hiccupped into a smile, nodding innocently. He advanced to her, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. Against him, something strong pulsed through her limps: her knees pushed her forward to him and her arms gently wrapped around his neck, returning the kiss.

Against the door, three titans pressed their ears, their combined weight shifting upon the unlocked wood, to break open, and them to tumble into the medical room. Suddenly caught off guard, the couple whirled around, Starfire to automatically ignite starbolts only to see her friends who violently squirmed back into the arms of the safe hallway.

"Yeah! You better run!" He gazed back to a giggling Starfire who inspired a laugh of his own.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I had so much fun writting this and now all my fluffiness is out there, I feel much better! On a personal note, writing what I do not see helps me cope. Secrelty, I am often brokenhearted because I do not see couples who choose innocence and fun. From my view, most of its just lust while the two get what they want from another to move on in a few weeks... hoepfully things will change soon. After all? Love is supposed to be the most greatest thing in the universe, right? "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of does not delight in evil but rejoices with the always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres" (1 Corinthians 13:4-7). It's out there I know it! ^_^ Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story! If there is anything I can improve (like dialogue, plots, foreshadows, and over all writing), a comment would very much help!

Oh yeah: I do not own the Teen Titans!


End file.
